Mercy on your Souls
by MortemPotter
Summary: 14-year-old Harley Potter jumps through the Veil of death after her already dead Godfather Sirius Black. Only instead of dying she reappears on top of a surprised Grand Preist also known as the Grand Minister to the Omni King Zeno. She is of the Earth of U6 that after her death was plunged into all-out conflict destroying the planet in their petty war between magicals and No-Maj.
1. Ice-cold hands

**14-year-old Harley Potter jumps through the Veil of death after her already dead Godfather Sirius Black. Only instead of dying she reappears on top of a surprised Grand Preist also known as the Grand Minister to the Omni King Zeno. She is of the Earth of U6 that after her death was plunged into all-out conflict destroying the planet in their petty war between magicals and No-Maj.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dbs or HP.**

* * *

Chapter

one

* * *

Harley Potter watched in horror as her Godfather was shot down by the green light, and fell back into the abyss known as the Veil of Death, the light was one she had become familiar with in her short life. It was the light of the killing curse. Some say that her eyes shone that colour when she was angry or grieving.

Right now she was in an absolute grief-filled rage.

'_No no no no no... he...he... can't... no_' "**_SIRIUS_****_!_**" she screamed darting forward only for something to stop her holding her in place so she couldn't run after her only true family. She struggled and tears leaked out of her eyes "Let me GO! Let me GO! I have to save him..." she said as she squeezed her eyes shut for a brief second and stopped struggling then in a burst of rage filled magic her now curse Green eyes snapped open and she screamed in grief and rage her power sent whoever it was who held her and all of those around her into the solid chamber walls.

She didn't think and didn't hear the others calling her name as she dove into the swirling grey vortex that was the Veil her arm burnt as she passed through. The only thing on her mind was he godfather '_I'm coming Sirius...'_ she thought as her eyes closed.

* * *

"Oomph!" was all Harley said as she collided with something solid. Her head hurt and it felt wet and...

Her current thoughts we're interrupted when a soft voice spoke in confusion. "What in the world..." Her eyes snapped open and looked to where she heard the voice which was coming from beneath her. Harley's eyes widened when she realised she was currently straddling a stranger. A pale blue-skinned, white-haired beautiful stranger with an odd ring behind his head. '_Like an angel_' she mused before flushing in embarrassment quickly getting to her feet and helping up the man who stood at a similar height to herself.

"My-I..." she stuttered as she tried to avoid the man's pretty lilac eyes. She felt flustered and confused now angry, '_Where_ _is Sirius? _' her aura flared and her emerald eyes flashed curse green as she glared at the man and his now calm face, though it started to fall again as her Power began to run wild lashing out at everything around her. the marble floor cracked as she took a step towards the man. "Where. Is. My. God. Father?" her voice was quiet as she glared at the quickly palling angelic man.

Another step and more cracks formed chunks of it started to float in the air as she continued towards the man. His lilac eyes were wide with fear as he caught sight of something on her arm, it was the symbol of the Hallows something she had only seen twice before and that was on her cloak and the brief glimpse of Dumbledores wand. She didn't bother looking at it though as she lifted him off the ground by the collar of his shirt. "I said. Where. Is. He?!" She yelled in his face.

He seemed to have regained his bearings as his face took on a look of confusion. "I apologise, young one, but I do not know whom you speak of." She glared for a few more seconds before grief and exhaustion overtook her, and sobs wracked through her body. Harley dropped the man who stared at her his head tilted slightly to the side he looked at her curiously. "You are tired," he states honestly he could see the heavy bags under her eyes.

As if to prove his point she slurred "'m not jus'... Jus'..." then promptly collapsed on him her aura reigned in and the objects and chunks of marble fell with a loud crash and suddenly two tall strangely dressed green blue men slammed the doors open.

He glared at them. "Your late." was all he said before spun on his heel and carried the girl through the temple laying her down in a plush mattress in a large chamber.

* * *

_She was floating in a black void. Nothing for miles everywhere she turned it was the same. Then she heard a voice it sounded familiar but she knew not where she had heard it before, whatever the voice was saying she could not hear it properly. Then suddenly there were more voices, calling out to her._

_"Harley"_

_"Harley"_

_"Harley"_

_"HARLEY!" she snapped her head to the right where the voices seemed to come from. Her green orbs narrowed in concentration then she felt a tug in her lower abdomen._

_There was a bright flash and she shielded her eyes from the light with her hands. Slowly she removed her hands, her mouth fell open in shock._

_In front of her was a small familiar cottage. One she could very scarcely remember from her days as a babe. She opened the door where she saw her parents who she remembered. She watched as they cradled baby her in her mother's arms and her scruffy haired father cooing down at her as he waved his wand around summoning his Patronus. She watched as the proud stag pranced about the room before the door burst open revealing a shaggy-haired man, a man that made her fall to her knees._

_I__t was her Dogfather the one she came to love as a father figure. She started at them she knew what this was now. He was gone, they were gone. "Sirius, Mum, Dad I... I..." she stuttered and they turned in her direction not fully seeing her but sensing her presence they smiled sadly at her._

_Harley felt her heart breaking as she watched them wave at her then the scene changed. The door was broken down her father's body lay limp at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the nursery, slowly she walked up the stairs she could hear sobbing it sounded like a man. Confused she went faster then paused in the doorway, clutching her mother's dead body was Professor Snape, someone she had come to hate with all her heart, her brow furrowed he had tear tracks down his face before she could do anything the scene changed once more._

_She was standing in the Shrieking Shack a place she knew was created for her father's friend Remus Lupin, someone she hadn't liked much he followed Dumbledore too closely and he left her in that Hell that was the Dursleys. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a snake leaving through the tunnel. Harley startled when a wracking cough broke out behind her. She blinked, it was Snape his neck was bleeding she cringed as his breathing stuttered then his last words were aimed her way._

_"I-I'm... I'm sorry..." then his eyes glazed over and the image changed again._

_It was the third task Cedric's lifeless body clutched in her arms as she wept for her lover, her boyfriend and confident. A single tear slid down her cheek as she watched her self be pulled off the corpse. She looked away and her surroundings changed once more._

_She was standing in the Chamber of Death in the ministry. She watched as she and her friends entered, as they fought tooth and nail, as Sirius taunted Bellatrix as the curse hit him in the chest fling him into the Veil behind him. She watched herself brake Remus' hold flinging everyone across the chamber and as she dove headfirst into the swirling abyss._

_Her vision blurred and her face was wet. She touched her face. Tears. She was crying she realised, blinking away the tears she swallowed thickly before turning away. She didn't want to see any more._

_"I agree, mistress, you do not need to see more." her brow furrowed 'Mistress?' she looked around for the source of the voice but could find none._

_"Yes, Mistress that is what you are. My master or Mistress in your case. I am your servant Death. I am also you as well as Death. You complete me and I you. It is how I work, I have marked you as my equal. This can be told to you later though I do believe there are people who wish to see you before you go on your next great adventure, Mistress." Death said before its presence seemed to vanish without ever really being there in the first place._

_Another flash of light and her surroundings changed once more and something crashed into her crushing her in a tight embrace. It was familiar, one she missed dearly, she didn't want to look at him just encase he vanished._

_"Harls, open your eyes, Please look at me. I want to see your eyes." She burrowed her face into his chest as she sobbed._

_"I can't. I don't want you to leave me again." she whimpered._

_He rubbed her back and held her tighter. "I will always be with you Harls. We are one remember? Please look at me." he begged her pulling apart slightly to grasp her shoulders and tilting her chin up._

_She felt something soft on her lips and her eyes snapped open. Green met brown seconds before closing again and deepening the kiss. She broke off panting she could taste salt, that came from their tears that mixed in their grief. He pressed his head against hers. A small smile appeared on her lips. "I love you, Cedric. I'm- I'm sorry for what happened I..." Cedric covered her mouth with his before she could finish._

_"Don't apologise my graceful Phoenix." she barked a laugh, he always knew how to make her smile or feel better. "It wasn't your fault Harls.__ It was that monsters. You tried your best but didn't quite get there. But one day you will love. I'll be watching. I um also think that your parents would like to see you." he said awkwardly rubbing the back of his head as he held her hand with the other._

_They were engulfed in a tight embrace_. _Harley peeked over their shoulders to see a young boy he looked a lot like her dour Potions master. Then she realised it was he caught her eye then looked away. She frowned at him he must have sensed it as he glanced at her again and she beckoned him over until reluctantly he did so she pulled him in too._

_ When the hug broke off Harley found herself being swung around by her elated Godfather. "Oh, Pup, How I missed you it's been so long." she frowned had it really? 'No mistress it has not.' a voice told her._

_She gave Sirius a light shove. "Liar." she joked with a playful smile before it turned sad again "I missed you Padfoot, I wanted to be with you and mum and dad a-and and Cedric. But... It's not fair why can't any of you come with me?!" she cried into her godfather's chest._

_"Oh, baby. We will always be with you..."her mum, Lily started only to stop when Harley cried harder._

_ James clung to his wife and baby girl. He kissed the top of his daughter's head finding no words to express himself. "We all love you Lil's and I wished every day we spent watching over you that we could protect you from the harshness of the world and be there when you met your man so we could have the _talk_..." Lily smacked her husband upside his head as he said that. He shrugged apologetically at Cedric not noticing Harley slink over to the potions professor._

_ "Why did you apologise when you died?" she asked him curiously._

_"I was your mothers best friend as a child. I loved her when she died and you were left I made a promise to protect you but I failed. So I apologised for not being able to shelter and teach you the way I wanted to..." He explained Harley nods in slight understanding._

_ They all stood in silence. Then in a swirl of smoke, a figure appeared they all knew who it was. He was there to take Harley to her new place. They all said their farewells to her giving her their love and affection._

_ She smiled as she held Deaths hand._

* * *

Harley stretched then yawned blinking away the blurriness as her eyes adjusted to the bright room. Confusion settled in her as she looked around, then the previous day came crashing down on her and dread settled in the pit of her stomach. She knew now that Sirius was gone as we're the others but she knew they were right there with her.

Just as she was about to get up a voice told her to stay put. It was the same one as before. Angelic and soft. "You need rest child, Death has requested I teach you how to fight and how to control your powers. You must be at your full strength before we may start," he informed her.

"Tell me your name first." She demanded.

He chuckled "I am called the Grand Preist or the Omni Kings Grand Minister. But you may call me Daishinkan." he smiled.

She bit her lip cutely as she thought about it. 'Accept it, Mistress, you will need this.' she nodded her head after contemplating it. "Alright, I shall rest then we may start Uh...Daishinkan?" she asked hesitantly unsure if she pronounced it correctly, he nodded and with that, she was out like a light.

* * *

**This is going to be the start of Harley's Years in Dbs universe. Aeons before the T.O.P this is more of a prologue though I suppose. Mortis out! ;p**


	2. AN:

A/N: If anyone has any ideas on what should happen in the next chapter, please notify me any way you please be it in the reviews or a private message/PM let me know of your thoughts... I'm real lost right now so help of any kind is welcome... I don't know what I originally had planned for this. Not anymore.

I don't have a job, my brother ran away for a few days as he is won't to do. He and my parents had an argument... again. My mums all stressed out and my father is no help. He can't see that he and my brother are more alike than any of my other siblings. I think that's part of the reason they dislike each other and clash so much, is that they see the parts of themselves they loathe in each other and denied that they do it too. They are the **_biggest_** hypocrites I know. All of their drama and problems has me stuck in the middle, being the one they confide in, all of them. I don't know what to do anymore... I don't want to give up on them but sometimes it's just hopeless and when I see my mum all broken up seeing those she loves bicker and fight(not physical, never physical)... I don't... _can't stand it,_ I hate it. My parents are too stubborn for their own good and my brother isn't any better. It scares my sister and my younger brother but me I don't know what to think... sometimes time makes things worse.

**_This _**is my escape from my reality, it helps to keep me somewhat sane, But I don't know if it's working anymore. Look seriously though if you, _any_ of you have any idea on what to put in these stories next or would be greatly appreciated. I don't know when I will update again but I am **_trying_ **I swear I am I don't want to give up on any of these stories it just doesn't feel right to do so even with what's going on in my RL right now.

Yours sincerely and for as long as I can be,

Mortem.


End file.
